La cruz de Fatima
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: La tía Diana acaba de morir y le ha dejado todo a la menor de sus sobrinos, ¿Cuál es el precio del dinero? Le di un cambio a la historia. Dejen reviews
1. El testamento

Esta historia se me empezó a ocurrir un día que iba a en el coche de mis padres, me calo tan hondo la idea. (La mayoría de las que se me ocurren en el coche, se me olvidan cuando me bajo, es algo que tiene preocupados a los científicos españoles, no debo ser la única ^_^ , dijeron que me avisarían cuando dieran con la cura. Así estamos desde el 2001.) Espero que os guste, al menos un poquito.  
  
El testamento  
  
Una moto se paro ante una hermosa casa victoriana, de ella se apeo una joven vestida de negro, exceptuando la camisa, que era blanca. Se quito el casco de la moto y tras él apareció una mata de pelo negro muy desordenado.  
  
La chica echo un vistazo y observo cuatro coches de diferentes marcas y modelos, eso si, todos muy caros, y con un suspiro se encamino a la casa que tantos recuerdos la traían.  
  
Al llegar a la puerto tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una elfa de grandes ojos negros, era uno de los antiguos elfos de su fallecida tía.  
  
- Buenos días señorita Morgana García- comenzó a hablar la elfo con voz muy aguda - sus hermanos y el abogado ya llegaron. La esperan en el salón.  
  
Y sin decir más la elfo la acompaño hasta el salón, donde cinco personas la esperaban. Estaban apartados en dos grupos, a la derecha sus hermanos mayores, Manuel, David y Mari luz, a la izquierda Israel y el abogado de su tía, Joan Manuel.  
  
- Veo que ya has llegado - la sonrió el abogado al verla entrar.  
  
- Al fin - susurro Mari luz- ¿qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Atasco o se te han pegado las sabanas?  
  
- Para tu información no me ha dado la gana venir antes porque no me apetecía tener que soportar tu cara más tiempo de lo requerido.  
  
La coso se podría haber puesto peor si David no hubiera puesto paz y Manuel no hubiera sugerido empezar la lectura del testamento.  
  
Todos los asistentes se sentaron a la mesa, Joan Manuel a la cabeza y los demás alrededor. Mientras el abogado iba sacando el sobre cerrado que contenía el testamente, los beneficiarios se empezaron a comer las uñas, menos en el caso de Morgana, ella se mordía el labio inferior. El abogado, como buen abogado que era, pasó el sobre a las cinco personas para que comprobaran que estaba cerrado, y tras esto, abrió el sobre con un abrecartas, los papeles que iban dentro también fueron mostrados a los presentes, para que viera que era la letra de la fallecida, y comenzó a leerlo:  
  
"Yo, Diana Olmedo, ya que no tengo ni hijos ni otros parientes, les lego todos mis bienes a mis sobrinos, hijos de mi hermana menor Lorelei, y empiezo por orden."  
  
"Al primero, Manuel García, le dejo un millón de galeones más la casita de Mallorca."- pensó Morgana todos los presentas sabían que tía Diana no era partidaria a los repartos equitativos y a uno le tocaría más.  
  
"Al segundo, David García, le dejo medio millón de galeones y mi colección de aviones de papel."- Esto produjo una sonora carcajada de parte de todos los presentes.  
  
"A la tercera, Maria Luz García, le dejo otro medio millón de galeones, mi colección de películas de Hugh Grant y Antonio Banderas y un consejo: Cásate o acabaras como yo, las cartas no mienten."  
  
Ah, sí, ese era otro de sus pasatiempos, echaba las cartas a diestro y siniestro. Lo malo era que no se solía equivocar, así que todos los preséntese quedaron mirando a Mari luz, y esta estaba roja como un tomate.  
  
"Al cuarto, Israel García, le dejo un millón de galeones y mi colección de discos de Extremoduro."- Eso no era ninguna sorpresa para ninguno de los presentes, lo de los discos ya se sabia, ahora la única que quedaba era ella y todos sus hermanos la miraban expectantes. Morgana mientras tanto rezaba para que tía Diana la hubiera dejado lo que a todos y lo que quedaba, que era mucho-muchísimo-demasiao, se lo hubiera dado a cualquier ONG.  
  
"Por ultimo, a la quinta, Morgana García, esta parte es especial, a ella  
la dejo las mansiones de Madrid, París, Londres y Nueva York, lo que  
queda de mi dinero, 1000 millones de galeones" -en esta parte Morgana se  
estaba dando de cabezazos con la mesa, literalmente, y sus hermanos  
necesitaban un tanque de oxigeno, en el caso de Manuel y Mari luz  
literalmente- "y un consejo: Ten cuidado y cuando le encuentres no le  
dejes escapar."  
  
Así termino la lectura del testamento, los hermanos se miraban los unos a los otros muy sorprendidos y Joan Manuel se fue pensando en la fortuna de la chica y en que la vieja le podía haber dejado algo.  
  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir- se despidió David. Al poco rato se fueron también Manuel y Mari luz, dejando a Israel y Morgana solos.  
  
- Ratita, yo...  
  
- No te preocupes, la casa de París de te la puedes quedar.  
  
- No, no me la voy a quedar así sin más, es tuya...  
  
- Israel, Marie vive allí y además, que voy a hacer yo en París, si ni si quiera se hablar francés.  
  
- Es que no la quiero así.  
  
- Tú y tu maldito orgullo. Los dos sabemos que no te la puedo vender, tus cuentas no van muy bien que digamos- Morgana notó como su hermano se ponía rojo- te la puedo alquilar. También puedo invertir en bolsa el dinero de tía Diana, haciendo que este se llegue a triplicar y cuando eso pase te la venderé.  
  
Israel la miró alucinado. Morgana tenia un talento especial para todo lo que tuviera que ver con el dinero y la economía. Con tan solo diez añitos había sacado a sus padres de la banca rota, ahora solo con veintitrés era conocida por todos los grandes magnates del mundo financiero, tanto muggle como mágico, y solía trabajar con los mejores bancos, entre ellos Gringotts, el banco mágico más importante de Gran Bretaña.  
  
Israel beso y abrazó a su hermana menor repetidas veces antes de irse, luego se marcho dejando la sola en una de sus nuevas y lujosas casas. Dio una vuelta por la casa, tía Diana tenia muy buen gusto, pensó repetidas veces al ver toda la decoración. Cuando empezó a aburrirse, llamó a los elfos para que la arreglaran un cuarto, ya que los elfos de su antigua casa llegarían en cualquier momento para traer sus cosas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esa misma noche, en un bar en el centro de Madrid. Tres personas discutían acerca de cierta herencia y cierta hermana.  
  
- Yo propongo demandarla y hacer que el juez reparta todo equitativamente.- Sugirió Mari Luz, pero David se negó.  
  
- No digas estupideces, soy abogado y se de lo que hablo, y además no se si deberíamos...  
  
- Y si la matamos- tanto Mari Luz como David dejaron de discutir para ver si Manuel hablaba en serio.  
  
- La odio, pero es mi hermana...  
  
- Hablaba en broma...  
  
- Con eso no se juega, no sabes tú el puro que nos podría caer...  
  
- Habló el abogado de casos pobres- murmuro Manuel mientras se llevaba su copa a los labios.  
  
- ¡Ya esta!- grito Mari Luz haciendo que medio bar saltara de sus asientos, bajo la voz y les empezó a contar el plan a sus hermanos.- Atención, y si vendemos la exclusiva a de la herencia a alguna revista.  
  
Ambos se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta, por esa exclusiva ganarían una fortuna.  
  
- ¿Para cuándo puedes conseguirla?  
  
- Si llamo ahora, para esta misma tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- ¿Y Morgana e Israel?- preguntó nervioso David.  
  
- Israel se iba, tras la lectura, a París. Si no se enterara, y Morgana, si no se lo decimos no se enterara. Además, ella no lee ese tipo de revistas.  
  
- Por mi bien- susurro Manuel- ¿Y tú, David?  
  
- Vale, no hay nada que perder... quitando que esos dos nos dejen de hablar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgana se levantó sin muchas ganas esa mañana, ya llevaba una semana viviendo en esa casa, pero todavía no se acostumbraba. El desayuno ya estaba servido para cuando llegó la lechuza con el correo, lo cogió sin mucho interés y lo comenzó a leer por encima, pero un sobre bastante grande la llamó la atención. Al abrirlo descubrió una revista, "Corazón de bruja", una revista mágica de cotilleos, la hubiera dejado a un lado de no ser porque en la portada había una nota de su hermana:  
  
" Hola Morgana, no creo que hayas leído esta revista últimamente, así que te la mando, ya que te gustara."  
  
Besitos, Mari Luz.  
  
PD: Mira la pagina cuarenta y ocho.  
  
Sin poder esperar más, Morgana abrió la revista y buscó la pagina, lo que encontró no la gustó demasiado. Había una fotografía de una de las muchas fiestas de su tía, en ella aparecían sus hermanos, tía Diana y ella, bajo la foto ponía:  
  
" La fallecida multimillonaria Diana Olmedo, junto a sus herederos, en la fiesta de su último cumpleaños."  
  
Debajo de la foto estaba el articulo, sin aguantarlo más, decidió leerlo, aunque sabia que luego se arrepentiría.  
  
"Como ya anunciamos en el último número, Diana Olmedo, una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo mágico, por no decir la más rica, murió el pasado veintinueve de junio en su casa de Madrid. Pero la noticia no es su muerte, sino su herencia. "La señora Olmedo poseía unos mil millones de galeones, además de múltiples mansiones repartidas por todo el mundo", nos explica fuentes cercanas a la familia. El testamento fue leído hace una semana, y la herencia quedó repartida entre los cinco sobrinos de la fallecida, ya que Diana no tenia ni marido ni hijos, pero lo que más nos ha llamado la atención ha sido que la sobrina más joven, Morgana García, se ha quedado con la mayor parte de la herencia. "No ha sido ninguna sorpresa- nos cuenta María de la Luz García, sobrina de la difunta- ella siempre a sido su favorita, así que era de esperar." Morgana García, de veintitrés años, pasa ahora a convertirse en la mujer soltera más rica del mundo mágico y muggle. Así que solteros, estad bien atentos."  
  
- Ja- rió irónica- pues lamento decepcionar a los "solteros", pero esta nena piensa quedarse a vestir santos...  
  
- A estas horas de la mañana y tú divagando, parece que vengo en mal momento.- Suspiró una voz tras Morgana, La chica se giró y vio la cabeza de Israel en el fuego de la chimenea.- Oh, veo que ya la has leído...  
  
- Sip- echó un último vistazo a la revista y la tiró al fuego de la chimenea, se quedó mirando como el fuego iba consumiendo el papel. - Parece que no te ha hecho gracia...  
  
- ¿Debería hacérmela? Por cierto, ¿cuánto os han pagado?.  
  
- Oye guapa, a mi no me metas en esto, ha sido idea de tus otros hermanos. A mi me la acaba de mandar David.  
  
- Les demandare, a ellos y a la revista...  
  
- Estas enfadada y no sabes lo que dices.- La dijo Israel mientras la veía ir y venir por la sala.  
  
- Y luego destruiré a la revista... - sonrió poniendo cara de soy-la-tía- más-mala-del-mundo-mundial.  
  
- Ok, Ratita, deja de divagar y escúchame- Morgana paró y miró a su hermano mayor a la cara...o al fuego.- Escúchame, primero, necesitas un buen abogado y te recuerdo que TÚ abogado es TÚ hermano y él esta metido en el ajo. Segundo, el juicio tardara meses y para entonces toda la prensa, muggle y mágica se harán eco. Y tercero y último, no se tú, pero yo no pienso ir a la cena de navidad con mis abogados..  
  
- Vale, vale, capto el mensaje.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, te manda un beso Marie y yo otro, y aunque seas una vieja bruja solterona y amargada, te querremos igual.  
  
- Yo también os quiero, dale un beso a Marie de mi parte.  
  
Tras desaparecer Israel, volvió a la mesa con la intención de desayunar algo, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Una hermosa águila estaba apoyada en la silla, llevaba una carta en su pata. Con cuidada se la quitó y el animal salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Morgana miró la carta con curiosidad y vio que el remitente estaba sellado con cera verde, en el sello había un hermoso dragón tumbado a los pies de una gran eme mayúscula. Al girarlo leyó la escrita en tinta plateada:  
  
Morgana García  
  
Diana´s Mayor  
Madrid  
  
Spain  
  
Sorprendida sacó una daga del mueble y abrió la carta. El pergamino que estaba en el interior estaba escrito a tinta. La letra era verdaderamente bonita, todas la letritas iguales, estaba muy lograda, y esas cositas que ella no podía hacer, gran razón para usar ordenador.  
  
Querida señorita García:  
  
La escribo para informarla que la familia Malfoy esta encantada en invitarla a la fiesta veraniega que hace hace todos los veranos. La esperamos el día diecisiete de julio a las ocho de la tarde. La dirección viene en el dorso.  
  
Atentamente: Narcisa Malfoy  
  
PD: Obligatorio túnicas de gala.  
  
- Genial, mi primera fiesta obligatoria- empezó a hablar en voz alta Morgana- hoy es... ¡oh! Genial, hoy es diecisiete, porque estas malditas cartas siempre llegan tarde. Son las...uff once de la mañana, ya veré como lo hago. ¡Charis!  
  
Ante ella apareció una elfa que muy servicialmente la preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué desea señorita Morgana García?  
  
- Me gustaría que fueras a la casa de Londres...¿Cuál es su estúpido nombre?  
  
- ¿Se refiere a White´s House?  
  
- Sip, haz que los elfos arreglen la casa y me preparen una habitación.  
  
Sin decir nada más Morgana se fue a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando acabó de arreglarse hizo la maleta y se marcho a la casa de Londres.  
  
En cuanto llegó a la casa dejó la maleta y se marcho al Callejón Diagon. A las cinco de la tarde llegó otra vez a la casa. Había estado toda la tarde de compras por el callejón, tras probarse muchas túnicas encontró una azul turquesa y también se compro unas sandalias de tacón de aguja, y empezó a prepararse. A las ocho menos cinco decidió irse, y se apareció ante una hermosa mansión. En ella estaba empezando a entrar gente sin parar y se oía buena música. Suspirando resignada se adentro a la casa. 


	2. Fiesta

Wew!!! Ya toy aquí.  
  
Katrina Lupin: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo excusa, mala, pero es una excusa. Tengo este capitulo pasado al ordenador desde hace siglos (no me pegues) pero el día que lo iba a subir, el tontaina este no me dejaba entrar para colgado. Así que lo he ido dejando, dejaaaaaaaaaaaando... hasta que he leído tu review, si no todavía estaría sin colgar, jejejeje.  
  
Fiesta  
  
Al entrar, el estomago de Morgana se encogió. Debería de haber unas mil persona. Todos, vestiditos con túnicas no muy baratas, estaban agrupaditos en pequeños grupos, se tubo que abrir hueco a empujones y mirara donde mirara se encontraba con rostros que no reconocía, y eso la hacía sentirse incomoda. De un lado a otra camareros invisibles, iban y venían con comida bastante rara y con copas de champagne. La casa estaba decorada de color plata y verde, todo, absolutamente todo, era de esos colores.  
  
Morgana suspiró cansada, nunca la había gustado este tipo de fiesta y cuando se estaba planteando marcharse alguien la tocó el hombro. Tras ella una mujer alta, delgada y rubia la miraba sonriendo divertida.  
  
- Usted debe ser Morgana García ¿verdad?.  
  
- Si, pero lamento decirla que yo no se quien es usted.- Se sentía algo culpable por no saber quien era esa buena mujer, pero llevaba solo nueve horas en ese país y no conocía ni al ministro.  
  
- No se preocupe señorita García- y tendiéndola la mano se presentó- soy Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
Morgana estrechó la mano de la rubia, y ella la empezó ha hablar sobre la fiesta, su familia y la vida de Inglaterra. Pero tampoco las dio tiempo a intimar mucho, un hombre rubio se acerco a la señora Malfoy.  
  
- Querida, te he estado buscando por todas partes- sonreía a la mujer- quiero que conozcas a alguien.  
  
- Ahora voy, estoy hablando con la señorita García.  
  
- ¿García?- El hombre se giró para mirar de arriba a abajo a Morgana, esta le sonrió divertida.- ¿Morgana García?  
  
- Si, soy yo, y si no me equivoco usted es Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Si, veo que la soltera de oro se a dignado a aparecer por aquí.- al hablar arrastraba las palabras y la sonreía con malicia, pero ella no se iba a dejar asustar así por las buenas.  
  
- Si, ya ve- intentó sonar todo lo fría que pudo, que fue bastante.  
  
- ¿Piensa seguir soltera por mucho tiempo, señorita García?- "Y venga con el run-run y el run-run", Morgana puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Si, porque desde mi punto de vista los hombre son un estorbo, ni comen ni dejan comer.  
  
Una carcajada general la hizo darse cuenta que se había hecho un corrillo alrededor de ellos.  
  
- ¿Y me puede decir usted que hace sin un hombre que la proteja?- Lucius volvía a la carga, ahora con el orgullo dolido.  
  
- Para su información, señor Malfoy, soy muy buena duelista y...  
  
- Y es una luchadora magnifica- dijo alguien tras ella. Morgana se giró y vio a Manuel, y a su cuñada Karola, y sus sobrinos, José se nueve años y Susana de siete añitos- Hola Lucius, hola Ratita- la susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírle.  
  
La conversación acabó hay y Morgana se fue toda la velada con Manuel, hablando con unos y otros de negocios, todos aceptaban sus consejos de inversiones y ella se sentía en su salsa.  
  
La noche fue tranquila hasta que un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y con capuchas se apareció en el salón y ordenaron a todos que pusieran las varitas en el suelo. La gente estaba aterrada y los encapuchados pasaron entre ellos arrancandoles sus joyas y todo el dinero que llevaban encima.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son?- Susurró Morgana a su hermano.  
  
- Por como van vestidos, supongo que son mortifagos.  
  
Morgana se sorprendió mucho ya que podían ser muy peligrosos. No la dio tiempo a pensar nada, uno de los mortifagos se acercó a ellos con una bolsa negra y grandota, bastante llena. Era godito y bajito, y llevaba una mano de plata.  
  
- El dinero y las joyas- gruñó.  
  
Manuel dejó su dinero (tanto muggle como mágico) y su rolex en la bolsa, pero Morgana no se movió, tenía otras ideas en mente.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Guapa!- la llamó el mortifago- deja el dinero y las joyas en la bolsa.  
  
Ella sonrió y sacó del bolsillo un galeón, que tras enseñárselo al hombre, lo echó en la bolsa.  
  
- He dicho T-O-D-O.  
  
- ¿Y quien ha dicho que tenga algo más?  
  
- Quizas- el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia- el anillo, el reloj, los pendientes y el colgante.  
  
- Ahh, ¿eso? No te lo voy a dar.- Morgana se pusó seria.  
  
- ¿Qué?- La preguntó incrédulo.  
  
- Morgana, no hagas ninguna tontería- susurro Manuel.- Recuerda que tus sobrinos estan aquí.  
  
Lo que la faltaba, que ahora Manuel la empezara a hacer chantaje emocional. Miró a sus sobrinos, José la miraba sorprendido y asustado, en cambió, Sussy la miraba orgullosa, como si en ese momento ella fuera su heroína.  
  
- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, o me lo das o afrontas los consecuencias.  
  
- No te atreveras.- Siseó Morgana al encapuchado.  
  
El mortifago estaba totalmente rojo, y sin pensar sacó la varita del bolsillo, pero Morgana fue más rapida y con la pierna le golpeó la mano haciendole soltar la varita, y tras eso, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. El hombrecillo cayó al suelo dándola tiempo a alejarse corriendo. Nadie la prestaba atención, ya que el tipo de gente que acude a estas fiestas, esta más preocupada en su dinero que en que una joven encare a un grupo de mortifagos. Mientras se metía entre la gente, Morgana oyó como el hombrecillo ordenaba a los demás que buscaran a la zorra que le acababa de romper la nariz.  
  
Con rapidez rompió la tunica por los costados, hasta el muslo, donde tenía escondidas dos dagas. Había vivido toda su vida en Madrid, en la Ventilla, y sabía que a veces, ir armada era la mejor solución.  
  
- Allí- un mortifago alto la había visto, y al momento se vió rodeada por cuatro de ellos, pero no se la borró la sonrisa de la cara.  
  
El mortifago alto se acercó a ella, pero no vio las dagas hasta que una de ellas le hubo cruzado el rostro. Se llebó la mano a la cara y al mirársela, vio sangre, no era un corte muy profundo, en ese momento, Morgana sonrió aun más. El mortifago que tenía a la derecha alzó la varita y empezó a pronunciar un encantamiento inmobilizador, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Morgana se agachó y le pateo el tobillo izquierdo provocando que se callera.  
  
Los dos mortifagos que quedaban, el primero se había largado como quien no quiere la cosa, corrienron hacía donde estaba ella. Pero no pudieron hacer nada, Morgana al ver sus intenciones, les lanzó las dagas clavándoselas a uno en la pierna y a otro en el brazo.  
  
El mortifago que había tirado al suelo se levanto y se acercó a ella lentamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero la puerta del salón se abrió para que un grupo de unos cincuenta aurores entraran por ellas. Los mortifagos que quedaban, ya que gracias al pequeño levantamiento de Morgana, los magos se habían empezado a defender, se largaron, y los que quedaban incoscientes fueron detenidos.  
  
- Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería- Gruño Manuel tras ella.  
  
- Y no la hice...  
  
- No, que va, solo conseguistes que casi te mataran...  
  
- Casi, tú mismo lo has dicho.  
  
- Ya pero- Manuel paró de hablar para mirarla estrañado, alzó su mano y la tocó en la mejilla- ¿cómo diablos te has hecho esto?  
  
Morgana se tocó la cara y descubrió sangre en ella, tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda, se lo debía de haber hecho en algun momento de la peleo, pero era solo un leve corta, y no la dolía nada.  
  
- No sé, alguno de ellos me debió enviar una maldición y me la hizo, pero no me di cuenta.  
  
- Será mejor que te lleve a casa...  
  
- Necesito que me acompañe señorita García- gruó una voz tras ellos. Ambos hermanos se giraron y vieron a un hombre con la cara llena de marcas, pata de palo y un ojo de cristal mágico.  
  
- ¿Para qué?- Se adelantó a preguntar Manuel antes de que Morgana pudiera reaccionar.- ¿Y quién es usted?  
  
- Soy Alastor Moody, un auror. Necesito que la señorita vaya a hablar con cierta persona.  
  
Mientras su hermano discutía con aquel hombre, una voz dentro de ella la decía que debía ir, era algo bastante importante.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos hombres, ya que con la discusión parecían haberse olvidado de ella.  
  
- Iré con usted...  
  
- Si tú vas, yo voy.  
  
- No, Manuel, tú tienes que llevar a casa a tu familia- Morgana miró a los ojos a su hermano mayor poniendo ojos de cachorrito- iré yo sola, por favor.  
  
Como si hubiera dicho las palabras magicas, Manuel asintió con la cabeza, y solo la dejó marchar cuando le hubo prometido cien veces que en cuanto llegará a su casa, le llamaría.  
  
Moody la condujo por todo Londres hasta llegar a una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad. Se acercó y tocó la puerta, al momento, una mujer pelirroja les abrió y les obligó a entrar a toda prisa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W 


	3. Otra carta de la tía Diana

Bufff!!! Maldito Pc este, que se me jode cada dos por tres, menos mal que este fic lo tengo en un cuaderno. Hoy me ha dado la vena y me he puesto a pasarlo, así que: ¡¡¡COGED LAS PALOMITAS Y DISFRUTAD UN RATO!!! Muchos besos!  
  
La mujer que les hizo pasar, era regordeta y bajita, pero su voz era fuerte y firme, y por unos segundos, Morgana creyó estar de nuevo con su difunta madre.

* * *

- ¿D"NDE OS HABIAIS METIDO? Se suponía que tenías que ir a Howarts a las nueve y son las doce.  
  
- Lo siento, Molly – empezó a excusarse Moody- pero encontré a alguien con quien quiere hablar Dumblendore y...  
  
- ¡Lo que sea! –grito la buena mujer dando de un lado al hombre y se dirigió a Morgana- ¿sabes usar polvos flu?  
  
- Eh... si, claro que sé –balbuceo la joven mientras Molly le entregaba unos polvos verdes- ¿A dónde tengo que decir?  
  
- A Howarts, rápido.  
  
El primero en entrar por la chimenea de la casa fue Moody y tras él, le tocó a Morgana, algo temerosa, lanzo los polvos e intentó pronunciar correctamente el nombre del colegio inglés... ya había oído hablar de él. Una bocanada de aire se la trago llevándosela por infinidad de chimeneas, hasta que paró en una. Al salir, vio un lo que parecía ser un enorme despacho, con un suspiro, se quitó el maldito hollín de encima y al levantar despreocupadamente la vista, descubrió que cuatro miradas se posaban en ella con curiosidad, no pudo resistir ka tentación y con su tono más frío y cortante les preguntó:  
  
- Aparte de hollín, ¿tengo monos en la cara o algo similar?  
  
- Definitivamente, se nota que es sobrina de Diana Olmedo –susurró la única mujer que había en la sala a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules al que Morgana reconoció en seguida.  
  
- Genial – pensó suspirando la joven mientras ponía cara de suplicio- salgo de una pelea con una tropa de mortifagos, para meterme en una sala con el famoso asesino, Sirius Black.  
  
- Señorita, ¿sabe usted quién es este hombre?- le preguntó un hombre anciano de barba larga y gafas de media luna que la miraban con cara de poker.  
  
- Para no conocerlo –sonrió amargamente Morgana- es Sirius-asesino de doce personas a plena luz del día-Black.  
  
Observó, con satisfacción, como Black hacía esfuerzos para no saltar encima de ella para luego volver su atención al hombre de barba blanca, quien, para su sorpresa, hacía esfuerzos por no reírse.  
  
- Si, sin duda usted es Morgana García...  
  
- A este paso me van a acabar borrando el nombre.  
  
- Yo soy Albus Dumbledore –continuó el hombre, ignorando las últimas palabras de Morgana-. No pensaba hablar con usted hasta dentro de unos días, pero ya que está aquí. Me gustaría tratar con usted de algo.  
  
Hizo una seña a los tres presentes y a Moody, para que salieran, y así lo hicieron, todos se fueron menos un hombre.  
  
- Albus, yo...  
  
- Remus, ve con Sirius, Harry y los Weasley deben estar a punto de llegar.  
  
Suspirando, el hombre se fue y con un gesto, Dumbledore le indicó a Morgana que tomara asiento. Ella así lo hizo y observó como el anciano se sentó en una sillas tras el escritorio.  
  
- Señorita García, antes de nada me gustaría darle el pésame por la muerte de su tía, y solo decirle que era una gran persona...  
  
- Gracias –susurró la joven apartando la vista de Dumbledore, ¡Dios cuanto la echaba de menos!  
  
- Tome –el hombre le tendió a Morgana un sobre- me lo dio Diana expresamente para ti.  
  
No sabía que hacer con él. Era un sobre de color amarillento que estaba sellado con cera de color roja sobre la que reinaba una gran "D" entre lazada con una "O". Dumbledore hizo el amago de irse para que la leyera sola, pero con un gestó, ella le indicó que se quedara, ya que sabía que si la leía sola, no podría aguantarlo. Por fin, Morgana se decidió a abrirlo, en él, una carta del mismo color que el sobre escrita por el puño y letra de Diana.  
  
Querida Morgana:  
  
Se que esto te puede parecer extraño, pero en este momento, eres un de las pocas personas en las sé que puedo confiar. El hombre que te ha entregado esta carta, así como su gente, son buenas personas y te ayudarán en la tarea que te voy a encomendar.  
  
Voldemort ha regresado, y vuelve a ser igual de poderoso o aun más, pero con el poder la ambición también crece, y ahora anhela ser más poderoso, y para eso necesita la Cruz de Fátima. Sé que recuerdas bien la historia de la Cruz, porque cuando eras pequeña, te la conté mil veces, pero te voy a refrescar la memoria.  
  
Esta cruz es una fuente de poder creada por los antiguos, al descubrir lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser en malas manos, decidieron entregársela a Sabina Fátima, un antepasado nuestro. Búscala y guárdala hasta que su turno llegue, luego, la rueda del destino hablará.  
  
Te quiere: Tía Diana.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué quiere decir? –preguntó Morgana sin voz al acabar de leerla por tercera vez.  
  
- Que eres la nueva guardiana de la Cruz.  
  
- Pero... yo no sé nada de esto y además... - no sabía que decir, ya que no era capaz de encontrar ninguna buena excusa- yo sola no sabría por donde empezar.  
  
- Por eso no se preocupes, sé de las personas adecuadas para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, mañana irán a White´s House, y la recomiendo que hasta que no medite acerca de la Cruz, no salga de Gran Bretaña. Y ahora, será mejor que vallamos a ver a Madame Ponfrey, nuestra enfermera, porque, aunque no sea doctor, me parece que ese corte que tiene en la mejilla no tiene buena pinta.  
  
Morgana siguió, bastante sorprendida, a Dumbledore, quien la llevó por una maraña de pasillos, solo la llevo unos instantes recordar que tantos pasillos se debían a que Howarts era un castillo. Por todas partes había retratos que la miraban con curiosidad y que, además, reían por su aspecto, hasta ese momento no se había acordado que llevaba la túnica destrozada y la cara, todavía, llena de hollín, eso si, ya estaba hasta las narices de los malditos zapatos, así que se paró y con un hábil movimiento se los quito, y continuó lo que quedaba de paseito descalza.  
  
Al fin, Dumbledore se paró ante una puerta que abrió cuidadosamente y entró seguido de cerca por Morgana.  
  
Cuando entró, Morgana quedó por unos segundos en estado de sock. Si, sin lugar a dudas aquello parecía la sala de espera de "La Paz" un viernes cualquiera, estaba llena de gente que, gritando, intentaban que se les oyeran sobre el murmullo general. Sin esforzarse mucho, reconoció sin dificultad a Moody y a Molly y también estaban allí la mujer y aquel hombre que habían estado en el despacho de Dumbledore. También estaban varios jóvenes, para concretar, unos niños pelirrojos, otro moreno y una chica de pelo castaño.  
  
- Espera aquí un momento, voy a ver si Madame Ponfrey te puede atender –Y sin decir nada más, Dumbledore se fue dejándola allí sola, Morgana suspiró dando gracias de tener al menos unos minutos para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero parecía que todavía no se la concederían ese tiempo, ya que la mujer pelirroja se le acercó.  
  
- Perdona por haber sido antes tan cortante -comenzó a disculparse la mujer- soy Molly Wesley.  
  
- No se preocupe, yo soy...  
  
- Ya sé quien eres, cariño, ahora ven aquí -dijo llevándola hasta una cama y obligándola a sentarse en ella- me comentaron que te pasó... ¡Oh! Y mira tu túnica... y... ¿Y tus zapatos?  
  
- Me estaban matando – sonrió Morgana señalando los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.  
  
La señora Wesley resultó ser una mujer encantadora, la estuvo contando que tenía siete hijos y que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la estaba concertando una cita con uno de sus hijos, gracias a Dios, una chica pelirroja y otra morena se les acercaron terminando la conversación.  
  
- Señora Wesley, nosotras... -la chica morena se quedó mirando a Morgana para después llevarse las manos a la boca y salir corriendo bajo la confundida mirada de las otras tres.  
  
- Ginny, ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?  
  
- No lo sé, mamá... -pero no pudo continuar porque la tal Hermione llegó con una revista de "Corazón de bruja" en la mano. Morgana cerró los ojos con cansancio, ya sabía lo que le pasaba a la chica.  
  
- ¡Eres tú! –gritó Hermione- Quiero decir, ¡Tú eres Morgana García!  
  
Aquello fue el toque final, si ya la estaban mirando raro, ahora todos se estaban acercando a ellas para curiosear, le dio la impresión de que todos los presentes conocían su nombre, cosa que no le gustaba nada.  
  
- Si, soy Morgana.  
  
- ¡Oh! Encantada de conocerla, soy Hermione Granger –añadió la chica mientas le estrechaba la mano, y sin más, empezó a presentar a los demás tan rápido que Morgana no era capaz de asimilar los nombre.- Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, la profesora McGonagall y aquel es Remus Lupin...  
  
No pudo saludar a este último porque empezó a sentir como uno de los bolsillos de la túnica le empezaba a vibrar y unos segundos más tarde, empezó a sonar la voz de Dani, el cantante de "El canto del loco" que en ese momento empezó a entonar el estribillo de "la madre de José".  
  
Bajo la sorprendida y atenta mirada de los presentes, Morgana sacó su móvil y, tras mirar la pantalla, resopló. Joseba. Un muggle con el que trabajaba y, que aparte, poseía el don de la oportunidad. Sin pensar, le dio al botón verde para descolgar la llamada, y un grito de júbilo inundó la habitación. ¡¡¡Maldición!!! Tenía puesto el manos libres, pero no los cascos, y ya estaba tan cansada que no le importaba que aquellos extraños escucharan la conversación.  
  
- Ya era hora, guapetona.  
  
- ¿Qué te pica ahora, Joseba?  
  
- Llevó cerca de tres horas intentando encontrarte –Morgana puso los ojos en blanco al recordar lo exagerado que era- pensaba llamar a la policía si no lo cogias esta vez...  
  
- Pero que exagerado que eres, ¿qué quieres?  
  
- ... Y para colmo te he dejado unos quinientos mensajes en el fijo y...  
  
- Joseba, al grano.  
  
- Ok, te veo en el despacho mañana a las nueve, tienes que firmar unos papeles muuuuuuuy importantes...  
  
- No-estoy-en-España- Morgana notaba como se la estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia.  
  
- ¿Y dónde estás? –preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-En Londres, ya sabes, la capital de ese país en el que llueve mucho y todos conducen al revés...  
  
- Pues tienes que venirte ya.  
  
- No puedo...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque... -mierda, no se la ocurría ninguna excusa medianamente creíble- ¡el pasaporte! Se me ha perdido... y la embajada no me da uno nuevo hasta dentro de un par de semanas.  
  
- ¿¿¡SEMANAS!?? –la voz de Joseba sonaba desesperada- Pues tienes que venirte...  
  
- ¿¡Y cómo demonios pretendes que lo haga? Si quieres sacó mi varita mágica y me aparezco a tu lado por arte de magia. –"¡Ouch! Mal ejemplo" pensó.  
  
Silencio sepulcral, tanto Joseba como los presentes estaban callados y los que estaban allí la miraba sorprendidos.  
  
"Genial" pensó" "Soy bruja, uso varita y digo estas gilipolleces".  
  
- No hacía falta que fueras tan irónica –suspiró la voz de Joseba por el teléfono- aunque, temo decirte, que te falta poco para convertirte en la bruja malvada de Blancanieves.  
  
- ¿Ahora es Blancanieves?  
  
- Es que, como ahora no está nuestra malvada jefa para martirizarnos –Morgana observó como los magos se estaban aguantando la risa- hemos decidido hacer unas votaciones para ver a quien te pareces más.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son los nominados?-preguntó la joven pelirroja con curiosidad... era Ginny, si no se confundía.  
  
- Los de siempre, la bruja de Blancanieves, la de Hansel y Gretel, la Bruja del Mago de Oz y, mi preferida, la de la Bella Durmiente...  
  
- ¿Cuál va ganando?- la reacción de cualquier otro jefe, hubiera sido despedir a sus empleados, pero Morgana no lo hacía... bueno, tal vez si se lo hacían lo de Nueva Cork o los de Paris, hubiera hecho reducción de plantilla, pero los de Madrid eran los de Madrid.  
  
- A mi pesar, va ganando la del Mago de Oz... todos piensan que es tu estilo el poner alas a los monos y esas cosas, ¿quieres votar?  
  
- Si –puso la mano en el móvil les preguntó a los demás- ¿alguien quiere votar?  
  
- Yo votaría por la de la Bella Durmiente –respondió una voz fría tras Morgana, al girarse, se encontró con Dumbledore, Black y si no lo estaba flipando, también estaba allí el mortifago al que le rajó la cara.  
  
- Joseba, pon dos para la Bella y uno para Oz, y mañana a primera hora me envías por fax todo lo que te tenga que firmar- antes de colgar el móvil, Morgana escuchó el grito de jubilo por parte de Joseba y algo acerca de un empate entre Oz y la Bella.- Veo que quieres estar simétrico.  
  
- Ja.Ja.ja –rió irónicamente el hombre, que amenazadoramente, se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto a un tipo de pelo negro y grasiento, y con nariz aguileña, aunque no estaba mal.- No pensaba que una chica tan bajita fuera tan sumamente psicópata.  
  
- Ah, si lo dices por ese cortecito, no te preocupes, tus compañeros acabaron peor que tú –dijo sonriente- siéntete afortunado, Señor-que bien me largo sin que se den cuenta.  
  
La carcajada general de todos los presentes hizo que el hombre la mirara con odio mientras que Morgana le sacaba la lengua.  
  
- Vamos Severus –habló la enfermera- déjame ver esa herida... ¿Quién te la ha hecho?  
  
Él señalo a Morgana, y esta puso cara de ofendida y añadía:  
  
- Si, claro, cúlpame a mí. Si estás medio tonto y te landas contra mi daga, yo no tengo culpa alguna.  
  
- ¿Y a usted qué le pasó, señorita? –le preguntó ahora a ella.  
  
- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.  
  
La mujer le revisó la cara y le aplicó una pomada de color amarillenta, y la ordenó que se la quitara cuando se fuera a la cama.  
  
- Bueno, si no es molestia, me tengo que ir.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar aquí la noche?- le preguntó Dumbledore por décima vez.  
  
- Totalmente, creo que seré capaz de sobrevivir yo solita...  
  
- Entonces Severus te acompañará.  
  
- Pero Albus... -se empezó a quedar él.  
  
- Está bien, ¿¡nos vamos!?- se volvió a preguntar/ordenar a la joven.  
  
- Si.  
  
Antes de poder irse, la chica pelirroja, Ginny, se acercó a ella mirando con temor al hombre y la susurró:  
  
- ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?  
  
- Soy la menor de cinco hermanos, y me llevo muy mal con los tres mayores, así que si no aprendía, hubiera acabado muchas veces muy, muy mal.  
  
- Yo soy la menor de siete.  
  
- Pues si quieres te puedo enseñar un par de truquitos -le dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Severus y ella salieron de la habitación, él, unos pasos más adelante que Morgana, reconoció el camino, iban al despacho de Dumbledore. Entraron en la sala y Severus la entregó los polvos antes de preguntarla:  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
- A White´s House.  
  
Y aparecieron en la chimenea del salón de la mansión. Morgana se aparto y lanzó un suspiró, sin decir nada, se giró a Severus que la miraba fijamente.  
  
- Siento lo de la cara -se disculpó.  
  
- Eres una mentirosa- suspiró Severus- pero acepto tus disculpas. ¿Estarás bien sola?.  
  
- Oh, si. No te preocupes, Dumbledore me aseguró que mañana mandaría a alguien a echarme una mano...  
  
- Si fuera yo, te la echaría al cuello... entonces me voy. – Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la chimenea.  
  
Morgana se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente el fuego, empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, momento por momento. Suspirando, se marchó a su cuarto, se cambió y nada más tumbarse, cayo dormida.

* * *

Bueno chicos, que ya era que actualizara este fic, pero como estoy de lo mió, lo he ido dejando poco a poco y llevo la tira sin tocarlo. Ya sabéis, ideas, amenazas o alabanzas en el review. AAAAAAAADIOS!!! 


	4. La biblioteca

-SIG-

… Este año, he puesto entre mis propósitos el no ser borde (la verdad es que lo hago porque les pregunte a mis amigas si lo era, y ellas, como amigas mías y encarnación de la sinceridad absoluta, me respondieron así: SI, ERES UNA JODODIDA BORDE DE MIERDA!) Así que voy a contestar a un review que hay por hay suelto que si, que tiene toda la razón del mundo mundial, y que yo se la doy, que el pobre Sirius está descansando en paz (exceptuando cuando algún autor le hace levantarse de su tumba tipo Resident Evil "Resident Evil III, La venganza de Black" posible titulo que tengo registrado, ¬¬ así que nanai de plagiarmelo!), pero este ff le empecé a escribir antes de la salida del 5º libro y del 6º in english por lo taaaaaaanto, sería la versión made in Maikaland de ese libro.

Espero no haber sido borde ni desagradable, y ya sabéis, a más preguntas, me hacéis firmar una orden judicial para comportarme… es broma, estaré encantada de responder.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

- ¡Señorita Morgana García!

Morgana se levantó de golpe de la cama y buscó instintivamente a quién la hablaba. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Daris, una elfina domestica de grandes ojos café que estaba ante la cama, mirándola algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Daris¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó la joven, que se esperaba lo peor mientras se acercaba gateando por la cama a la elfina, que movía las manos en un a especie de tic nervioso.

- Hay unos hombres abajo que desean hablar con la ama Morgana.

- ¿Sólo era eso? –la joven se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro tranquilo- Ya bajo, y la próxima vez tomate un par de tilas ante de ponerte histérica, chica.

La elfina se marcho obedientemente sin llegar a entender lo que su joven ama la quería decir con eso de la tila. Morgana salió deprisa de la habitación por pura curiosidad sobre quienes eran los enviados de Dumbledore… si eran esos sus visitantes. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras vio a los personajillos que la iban a ayudar, sin poderlo evitar, Morgana suspiró resignada mientras se acercaba a ellos… si Albus Dumbledore, erudito mago inglés, le había mandado a esos tres, era por algo… ¿no?

- Buenos días- les saludó para intentar lograr un poco de atención por parte de Severus Snape, Sirius Black y el hombre que la presentaron ayer y no recordaba el nombre… ¡y vaya si lo consiguió! Los tres hombres la miraron de arriba abajo y se pusieron rojos. Morgana también se miró, unos pantalones pirata y un una camiseta de tirantes que dejaban al descubierto su ombligo y poco más formaba su pijama, nada del otro mundo, y entonces la joven recordó lo sositos que eran los ingleses y que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a gente desconocida en pijama. Como ellos la seguían mirando se una forma un tanto rara, Morgana se dispuso a llámales la atención- Es-sólo-un PIJAMA… ¿Sois vosotros los enviados de Dumbledore?

- Si –respondió Snape mirándola al igual que los otros dos. –Albus ya nos ha explicado de que va la cosa.

- ¿Habéis desayunado? –preguntó la joven por dos motivos básicos: uno era porque ella no había probado bocado desde la fiesta de ayer y estaba muerta de hambre, y el otro era porque aun la seguían mirando raro y se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.- ¿Daris?

La elfina apareció insofacto por la puerta, y se quedó mirando a su joven ama y a los tres hombres bastante intrigada, hasta que recordó porque estaba allí.

- ¿Desea algo, señorita Morgana García? –preguntó Daris servicialmente.

- Si, sírveles algo para desayunar. –La elfina les hizo una seña a los hombres, que la siguieron obedientemente, pero antes de que salieran del salón, Morgana estaba pensando en problemas al margen del mundo mágico- Mi reino por un reloj… ¿tenéis hora?

- Si… -dijo el hombre castaño del que Morgana no recordaba cual era su nombre- son las… diez y media.

- ¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ!- gritó la Jove antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, en busca de su indispensable teléfono móvil, que tendría el buzón de voz lleno de mensajes de un histérico Joseba, dejando a los tres hombres algo boquiabiertos.

- No se preocupen- suspiró Daris- La señorita Morgana tiende a olvidar cosas… y por el grito que a dado, se había olvidado algo bastante importante.

-------------

Subió otra vez de vuelta las escaleras, pero esta vez no alcanzó el segundo piso, Morgana se quedó en el primero.

Cuando era pequeña e iba a casa d su tía en vacaciones, siempre se había quedado embobada con una habitación en especial. Un cuarto color amarillo, que tenía un balcón desde el cual se veían los campos verdes y el bosque que estaban en posesión de su tía Diana. Una de las paredes del cuarto, estaba completamente llena de libros.

Morgana no había querido tocar nada de la antigua decoración, ya que aunque no había tenido tiempo, no la apetecía cambiar nada, porque todo era maravilloso, lo principal, los muebles, que eran todos de su agrado, tan sólo había instalado el fax y el portátil, en la mesa en la que antes reinaban los papeles y los amarillentos pergaminos de su tía, que habían sido sustituidos por contratos y estudios de inversiones.

La joven cogió el móvil, marcó el número de Joseba y se sentó en el sillón, que había tras la mesa, de cualquier manera. Estuvo hablando por el teléfono durante media hora, ya que Joseba se ilusionó contándola proyectos nuevos que le prometió mandarla nada más colgar para que los echara un vistazo y los firmara.

Cuando Colgó, Morgana dejó el móvil en la mesa. Subió las piernas al sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Llegaba un momento en el que estaba completamente harta de nuevos proyectos de mínimos presupuestos y que les reportarían millones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de informes sobre cualquier chorrada, de clientes maniáticos y propensos al suicidio dependiendo del Dow Jones o del Ibex 35, y demás cosas… Apartó las manos, cansada, y todavía con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente varias veces, para intentar que su mente se relajara y dejara de dar vueltas a todo lo que la rodeaba. Al abrir los ojos notó como alguien la observaba.

Al pie de la puerta estaba el hombre castaño que traía dos tazas en las manos, y que la sonreía dulcemente. Morgana le indicó con la cabeza que pasara.

- Como tardabas mucho y me empezaba a aburrir, decidí subir y…

- Ver si seguía viva. –Le sonrió, él dejó una de las tazas delante de ella. Morgana la cogió y la olisqueo, al reconocer el olor, la joven hizo una mueca y la dejó en la mesa.- El café y yo no somos compatibles.

- ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo él sorprendido.

- La gente tiende a creer que soy una adicta al café –"¿por qué le estoy contando esto?"- Soy hiperactiva solita, así que si me añades café… puede ser la caña. Tan sólo tengo adicción por la Coca-Cola y por el Paladín. ¿Dónde están los otros?

- Sirius se fue a ver a su ahijado y Severus tenía que hablar con Dumbledore –suspiró el hombre.

Un silenció incomodo se alzó entre los dos, Morgana miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba en cual sería el nombre del hombre¿Marius? No, demasiado clásico¿Héctor? Demasiado latino para el gusto inglés¿Tal vez Michael? Ese parecía una buena alternativa¿o estaría delante de un William? Le encantaba ese nombre, sonaba poético a diferencia de su traducción castellana, que se quedaba en un triste Guillermo, nombre que a Morgana no la motivaba nada. Al final, exasperada, se decidió a preguntarle.

- Esto te sonará estúpido, porque sé de sobra que nos han presentado y todo eso –la joven empezó a hacer gestos con las manos, cosa que la ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa-, pero no recuerdo como te llamabas.

- No pasa nada. –Sonrió dulcemente.- Soy Remus Lu…

El móvil de Morgana comenzó a sonar, y los dos se quedaron mirándolo estúpidamente.

- Esto comienza a ser una costumbre –suspiró la joven mientras lo cogía y veía quien llamaba, pero lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿No lo coges?

- No, no me apetece hablar más por teléfono, además da cáncer y no sé cuantas cosas más. ¿Cómo te apellidabas? Porque Lu me suena a apellido medio acabado. –Él la sonrió.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin.

- Bonito. Extraño –bromeó- pero bonito.

- Como sí Morgana García no fuera raro.

- El nombre sí, para que engañarnos, pero el apellido no. En mi tierra, los García somos una plaga… también los Rodríguez, los Pérez…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que el fax comenzó a sonar y ha expulsar papeles que Morgana cogió y leyó atentamente antes. Después volvió a sentarse y empezó a firmarlos. Lupin la miró atentamente, pensando que ya no pintaba nada allí y que lo mejor era irse, pero cuando fue a hacer el amago, Morgana le detuvo con una pregunta que la llevaba comiendo la cabeza desde hacia un rato.

- ¿Os quedaréis alguno aquí?- la joven esperó sin levantar la cabeza de los folios. Al ver que Remus tardaba en responderla, ella levantó la cabeza pensando que no la había entendido.

- Me quedaré yo… luego me dices donde me puedo instalar.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? Los informes son importantes, pero todavía no me puedo autodespedir –le guiñó un ojo- sería muy traumático.

Morgana le enseño toda la casa, rincón por rincón, cuarto por cuarto… también le presentó a todos los elfos, para todo lo que necesitara, ellos estarían a su entera disposición las veinticuatro horas. Cuando acabaron la visita turística, la joven le dio a escoger la habitación que más le hubiera gustado, pero Remus optó por una habitación del tercer piso. No era, desde luego de las mejores, y en cuanto se lo dijo, la chica arrugó la nariz e intentó por todos los medios disuadirle mostrándole otras mejores, pero Remus se negó diciéndola que él se conformaba con cualquier cosa.

- Allá tú… pero luego no me vengas con arrepentimientos. –Le advirtió Morgana dándose por vencida.

- ¿Vamos a empezar a buscar información sobre la cruz? –Preguntó Remus, ignorando el último comentario de la joven.

- Por mí bien, pero habrá que buscar en todos los lados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué tal te manejas en Internet?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿No sabes lo que es?

- ¿Crees que si lo supiera te lo preguntaría?

- Sabes… esto empieza a ser una conversación para besugos. –Morgana suspiró, y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que la siguiera.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la biblioteca –le dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Eso no me lo enseñaste. –Remus sonó dolido.

- Es que vas a ser la primera persona que la vea, sin contarme a mi, a mi tía, a los elfos, al constructor, a los que hicieron los planos… lo siento, tiendo a divagar.

- No te preocupes. –"¡Oh, demonios, pero si tiene sonrisa profident". Morgana le intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero no pudo y comenzó a andar, y Remus la siguió.- ¿Cómo encontraste la biblioteca?

- Fue de pura casualidad –comenzó a explicarle-. Tendría diez años, no estoy muy segura, pero sé que iba por este pasillo. Estaba buscando a uno de mis hermanos, Israel… tía Diana quería preguntarle por cierto jarrón que encontró roto en uno de los pasillos –Morgana se rió al recordar lo enfadada que estaba su tía.- Entonces… lo vi.

- ¿A tu hermano?

- No. El tapiz. –Remus miró sorprendido a Morgana, que sólo sonreía, y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se girase. Remus la obedeció para encontrarse con un hermoso tapiz que representaba a un toro blanco que nadaba en el mar. Sobre él, había una hermosa mujer rubia que se agarraba a sus astas como podía.- La primera vez que lo vi, me comió tanto la cabeza, que llegaba a soñar con él. Pero ahora sé lo que significa…

- Me es familiar. –Murmuró Remus mirando distraído el tapiz, Morgana tan sólo sonrió.

- Fue hecho en el ochocientos…

- ¡OCHOCIENTOS? –El castaño se volvió a mirar con los ojos como platos a la joven, que seguía sonriendo.

- … antes de Cristo. –Morgana estaba disfrutando abiertamente de las caras que Remus ponía.- En él se representa…

- El Rapto de Europa –Susurró Remus acercando la mano con miedo a que, al más mínimo roce de su dedo, el tapiz se destruyese entero-¿se sabe algo de su autor?

- Dos posibilidades, Aracne –él se volvió y la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos- o la propia Atenea.

- Pero… pero es sólo un mito, una leyenda…

- Las leyendas tienen siempre una base real. –Morgana se puso a su lado, alzó la mano y tocó una de las flores que Zeus llevaba en el cuerno, era una flor azul. Cuando apartó el dedo, se escuchó como si algo pesado se moviera, tras el tapiz se acababa de abrir una puerta. La joven pasó por ella, pero al ver que Remus no la seguía, le apremió- Vaaaamos, luego le haces las fotos que quieras.

Morgana le condujo por múltiples pasillos que unas veces iban hacía arriba, otras abajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda y vuelta a empezar, consiguiendo desorientar completamente a uno. Cuando llevaban diez minutos andando, y a Remus se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia, aparecieron ante ellos unas grandes puertas de roble talladas en lenguas que llevaban muertas varios siglos.

La joven se adelantó he intentó abrirlas, pero no podía, pesaban demasiado para ella. Lo volvió a intentar otras dos veces más, hasta que dándose por vencida se giró a su acompañante.

- Podrías dejar de admirar la puerta y echarme una mano¿no? –le bufó cansada.

- Oh, vale.

Entre los dos consiguieron abrir las puertas y ante ellos apareció una sala inmensa. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes de madera, en los cuales reposaban miles de libros. Dieron una vuelta por la instancia, y mientras Morgana sonreía divertida, Remus Lupin iba a cien por hora, ya que nunca en su vida había visto una cuarto con tantos libros. Debía de ser la biblioteca privada más grande del país… sí Hermione estuviera allí. Remus se rió por lo bajo al pensar que la chica se moriría de envidia cuando le contara. Era increíble. Libros mágicos y muggles se entre mezclaban por todas las estanterías. El licántropo estaba en medio de un sueño cuando la voz de Morgana le hizo despertar.

- ¡Eh, Cuchirifrito¿me oyes?

- Si, si¿qué pasa?

- Voy a por mi portátil, vuelvo en un momento. –Morgana se dirigió a la puerta- Ves buscando algunos libros.

- ¿Cómo lo hago?- Preguntó Remus volviéndose a la pelinegra.- Digo, que cómo los busco, aquí debe de haber miles o más…

- ¿Eres un mago o la abeja Maya? Haz un conjuro de selección… ¿o es que ese día no fuiste al cole?

- No hace falta que seas tan irónica- Murmuró Remus frunciendo el ceño.

- Selecciona los de la Cruz de Fátima y también los de Sabina Fátima.

- ¿Por qué de Sabina?

- Porque nos interesa saber que pudo haber hecho ella con la cruz.- Respondió un poco cansada- ¿algo más?

- Si.- Remus la miró serio- ¿Cómo me llamaste antes?

- Oh, eh… pues cuchirifrito.- Susurró Morgana, con toda la cara roja.- Es que tengo la manía de poner motes a todas las personas que conozco… Me voy a por el portátil.

Remus quería preguntarla más acerca de esa actitud que tenía para los motes, pero no le dio tiempo ya que la morena había salido por la puerta como una exhalación. Suspirando, hizo el conjuro, y al instante una veintena de libros volaron hasta la mesa.

"Magnifico" pensó "aquí debe de haber miles de libros y sólo hay veinte relacionados con esto. Magnifico."

Morgana, por su parte, corría por los pasillos mordiéndose el labio inferior de puro nerviosismo. No se podía creer que le hubiera puesto un mote. Si, vale que tuviera esa costumbre, pero es que sólo le conocía de hacía apenas cuatro horas. Cuando llegó al despacho, recordó los contratos. Sin esperar más, los pasó por el fax y esperó, dando golpecitos nerviosos a la maquina, a que este los pasará. Cuando acabó, cogió el portátil y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

En pocos segundos llegó a la entrada de la sala, pero una imagen la hizo parar y no seguir adelante. Remus Lupin estaba sentado en una gran mesa que había en un extremo de la biblioteca. Pasaba lentamente las páginas mientras buscaba algo que hiciera referencia a lo que necesitaban, y de vez en cuando, se apartaba un mechón cano que le tapaba los ojos. Morgana se quedó boquiabierta al verle. Se le veía tan… tan… tan mono.

Moviendo la cabeza para hacer desaparecer de su mente esos pensamientos, la joven avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Remus. Morgana no tardó en caer en la cuenta de que sólo había unos pocos libros seleccionados.

- ¿Sólo tenemos eso?- preguntó.

- Si- suspiró Remus- busque los dos, pero nada.

- Wow.

Morgana abrió su portátil y empezó a buscar por la red. Al cabo de una hora ambos estaban desesperados. De los libros que habían encontrado, sólo en los diez primeros, había suficiente información para escribir cinco renglones, y Morgana había probado en más de treinta buscadores y enlaces, pero no había nada.

Derrotados, decidieron darse un respiro e irse a comer y continuar mañana.

Al acabar de comer, Morgana aconsejó a Remus que se fuera a dormir, ya que el pobre hombre tenía unas ojeras increíbles y no parecía tener muy buena cara. Siguiendo su consejo, Lupin subió a su cuarto, en cambio, Morgana bajar a la piscina a nadar un rato.

Con un sencillo hechizo, su ropa cambió a un bañador, y ella salió afuera, pero pronto se arrepintió de dejar el aire acondicionado de la casa por aquel sofocante calor de principios de verano. Dejó una toalla, que antes de salir había cogido, abandonada en una hamaca, y sin pensarlo mucho se tiró de cabeza. El agua estaba muy buena, ni fría ni hecha una sopa. Nadó un rato sin pensar en nada, tan sólo disfrutando del instante, hasta que una voz la hizo perder la concentración y casi ahogarse. Cuando pudo dejar de toser, Morgana miró con mala cara a Severus Snape, que la estaba mirando indiferente.

- ¿Sabes que salir así de la nada y vestido de negro, puede crearle problemas a la gente? Pensé que eras la muerte.

- Eres muy graciosa- la respondió Snape irónicamente- ¿habéis tenido algún problema?

- No, sólo un par de vampiros y algún que otro zombi sin importancia… nada más.

- Estoy intentando mantener una conversación seria contigo.- La dijo en tono de reproche.

- Sé que es duro- Morgana salió de la piscina y cogiendo unas gafas de sol se tumbó en una de las hamacas-, pero lo superarás.

- Por curiosidad¿cuántos años tienes?

- Veintitrés¿por qué lo dices?- Preguntó mientras se apartaba un poco las gafas.

- Por tu inmadurez…

- Yo también te quiero- Morgana le tiró un beso mientras sonreía divertida-, y ahora que hablamos de edades¿cuántos tenéis vosotros?

Esta pregunta dejó a Severus Snape un poco descolgado, ya que era lo último que se esperaba, pero aunque tardó varios segundos, volvió a su posición de indiferencia total y absoluta.

- Si no estoy muy confundido, Black tiene treinta y cinco, como yo… pero Lupin creo que era más pequeños. Tendrá treinta y cuatro, para cumplir los treinta y cinco.

- Así que sois de la quinta de mi hermano Manuel.- Susurró la pelinegra, más para sí que para el otro.

- ¿Por qué los preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad, por nada en especial.

- Me tengo que marchar- anunció mientras la miraba con cara de no creerla nada- seguramente me acerque luego. Intenta portarte bien.

- Yo siempre me porto bien- comenzó a protestar indignada, pero Severus señaló su mejilla marcada por una de las dagas de Morgana, a lo que ella le sonrió intentando aparentar inocencia-, vale, intentaré ser buena… ¡pero no prometo nada!

Y Severus Snape puso los ojos en blanco antes de marcharse y dejar a Morgana tumbada tomando el sol.


End file.
